


The Story of Satek

by AidenDorian



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Half-Human, Half-vulcan, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenDorian/pseuds/AidenDorian
Summary: A young half-vulcan has never met his father and has never been off the station his mom is working on. Kirk and crew have docked on the station that he has been raised on. When Spock and Kirk meet with him, they take him aboard the Enterprise in hopes of getting him to meet his father and onto solid ground.





	1. Chapter 1

Boots pattered on the hard floor of one of the many Federations stations. A young man was busy trying to get away from many slightly older men. 

Suddenly, a woman grabbed his arm. A scared look appeared on his face.

“Mom let me go,” he said, tugging on his arm.

“Satek, you know better to run around here,” she said, pulling him into their quarters. “Now I want you to look presentable for the people that are coming here today.” 

Satek rolled his eyes. He made his way over to the corner of the room that he called his. He ran his fingers through his slick black hair. He squatted down to get clean clothes from the drawers under his bed. 

He lingered in a crouched pose and asked, “Is dad going to be on board?”

His mother stopped what she was doing. She looked over at her son. Satek turned his head to look back at her. 

“I don’t think they’re coming from Vulcan today,” she said after a few seconds. 

The young adult nodded and stood up. That's all he needed to know. It had been years since he asked about his father. What little he did know was almost nonexistent. He walked into their shared bathroom and quickly got changed into more professional clothing. Well, as professional as a person could get on a single parent income. 

After he left the bathroom, Satek and his mother went to join the rest of the stations' crew. The young man crossed his arms over his chest; boredom was playing on his face. It was only a minute or two before the Enterprise docked on the side of the station. His gray eyes shot to look at the happy face of his mother. Maybe, maybe, he could be happy for her as well. The young man knew it would be a long time before such a starship would make port with their station. It would be a while before fresh faces joined them.

Hissing sounds filled the hangar bay. The docking system was almost complete. Satek’s gray eyes looked towards the ship in front of him. An expression of wonder appeared on his face. He wasn’t sure what it was going to be like meeting new people for the first time in years. Butterflies filled his stomach. 

Soon people began to beam down from the ship. It was only a few at a time, but one singular man caught Satek’s eyes. His eyebrows stitched together. He quickly looked over at his mother. 

“Mother, do you see that man? Doesn’t he look like me?” he asked her in a hushed tone.

As he pointed to the man, his mother nodded and said, “His name is Spock, Satek. He’s like you, but he wasn’t raised like you.”

“So, he was raised on Vulcan with his father? Are you telling me he knew his father?” Satek asked in a voice that was a little louder than he anticipated. 

When he shouted that, the whole bay turned quiet and looked at the young man. Satek's facial expression turned into a mixture of gentle calm and bitter anger when he realized this. He sneered at his mother before storming off towards their room. 

He couldn’t quite figure out why this other man, this Spock, looked so much like him, but was so different. 

When he reached his room and closed the door, he heard a faint knock. He stopped tearing up his corner long enough to answer the door. An angered look appeared on his face. In front of him stood a stoic-looking Spock. It took every ounce of energy that Satek had not to throw a punch into the other half-Vulcan's face.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?’ Spock asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Fine,” Satek mumbled, stepping out of the way. 

Spock took a couple of steps into the room. He took a quick look over the place. 

“Have you ever been to Vulcan?” Spock asked, eventually looking at Satek.

“I haven’t. I’ve lived on this station since I was three,” the younger said, shrugging. 

As he began to walk to pick up his things, the older man said, “We can see if it would be logical for you to come visit your father’s homeland when we go there.”

“He doesn’t even know I’m alive,” Satek said, holding onto an arm full of clothes. 

Briefly, almost showing the young man his emotions, Spock had a puzzled look on his face. It was irrational in his mind that a Vulcan wouldn't know if he had a child with a human. Spock's father knew that his mother was pregnant with him. Why was his upbringing so different than Satek's?

“What is your name if I may be inclined to ask?” Spock asked. 

“You know it’s polite to introduce yourself, first right?” Satek retorted back. 

When he has shot a pointed look, he quickly said, "Name's Satek." 

“And mine is Spock,” the other said. “I must be off to join the rest of my crew.”

Spock turned around and left the cabin. Satek eventually dropped his clothes on the ground, falling to his knees. It was difficult for him to process that he might be leaving the only home he knew. Tears began to fall from his eyes. When he heard the door open to the cabin, he quickly wiped them away. He couldn't let his mother see how he was honestly feeling. He had to put a brave face on; just like he had to every other day. 

He eventually pushed himself off the floor. He grabbed the clothes he had been holding off of the floor. 

“I saw Spock leaving. Did he come talk to you?” he heard his mother ask.

“Yeah. He did. Is it okay if I go away for a while? Just in case he can talk them into bringing me,” he said, turning to face her; arms now full of clothes.

He watched his mother blink in amazement. It took her a few moments before she said anything in reply. 

"Of course, you can if that's what you want," she said, stepping closer to her son. "Be careful." 

She wrapped her arms around her son in a loving embrace. Tears began to well up in Satek's eyes. For a moment, he wanted to leave with the Enterprise. He wanted to see his father for the first time. To walk on solid ground for the first time. 

The two of them left the room to go for their dinner in the galley of the station after a while. They walked in silence; puffy eyes on the both of them. As they entered the galley, the brightly colored uniforms of the Enterprise crew were scattered around the room. Nerves immediately hit Satek again. His facial expression said everything it needed to the captain of the ship that was docked outside. 

All the young captain had to do was wave over the half-Vulcan to his table. Satek moved slowly; confusion was playing on his face.

“Yes sir?” the young man asked nervously. 

"Call me Kirk. Spock here has been telling me about you. Is it true that you've never met your father?" Kirk asked, putting his fork down on his plate. 

As the captain leaned back in his chair, Satek had no choice but to say, “I haven’t. It’s rare that any ship from Vulcan wants to come here. Even then I don’t know what he looks like.”

What all Kirk did was nod. Satek looked at the ground, weary of staring into the captain's eyes. It was only a few moments of silence, but to everybody involved it took forever before somebody spoke up. 

“Do you want to see your father?” Kirk asked, breaking the tension. 

“I wish to meet him if that’s what you’re asking,” Satek said in a quiet tone. 

“If it’s alright your mother, I would like you to join the crew for a while,” the captain said with a small smile on his face. 

“I already asked her. She seems okay with it,” Satek said, looking at Kirk and shrugging. 

Kirk all but beamed at the younger man before saying, “Good. We’ll be leaving in a couple of days.”

Satek nodded before stepping away from the captain's table. His mother and himself got their dinners and sat at a separate table by themselves. When the Enterprise left, his mother would be treated like the rest of the crew instead of the outcast with him. A small smile appeared on Satek's face. 

“Mother I think this will be good for you. Me leaving that is,” he said in a quiet tone. “You won’t be treated any differently than someone else.”

“You know that I don’t mind being treated differently. I love you and if this will make you happy then so be it,” his mother chirped. 

"I love you too mother," he said before continuing to eat his dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while before Satek was headed off onto the Enterprise with its crew. He took one last look at his mother before he was beamed aboard the docked ship. When he arrived onboard, a small grimace appeared on his face.

“It’ll go away soon laddie,” a Scottish man with a heavy accent said. 

“Hope so,” Satek said as he made his way off the pad. 

He was immediately escorted to his chambers. He noticed one peculiar detail about it. Another man was living in there too. There were two beds and two of everything. It was so very different than what he was used to. There were small bouts of clutter all over what would be an otherwise clean room. 

"Your bed is on that side," the man in the room said, pointing towards a cleared off the bed. "Sorry about the mess. The first day back onboard is always messy." 

“I’m just used to a smaller room that’s all,” Satek said, shrugging a bit as he threw his bag on what would be considered his bed. “My name’s Satek. What’s yours by the way?”

“Sulu,” the man said, giving him a gigantic smile. “So, you’re the guy that we picked up? The captain’s always looking for cases like yours.”

Satek nodded slowly. He was still trying to focus on his new environment. He began to take in what Sulu had said as well as what the other man looked like. For the first time, he realized that he was interested in men. Up until that time, nobody had interested Satek. He was the one always left alone on the station. 

The young half-Vulcan felt the rush of blood come to his cheeks as he continued to intake Sulu's looks. All of a sudden, Satek was pulled from his thoughts with a chuckle.

“What? Have you never roomed with another man?” the Asian asked, raising an eyebrow as he picked up some of the clutter.

“Actually no. I’ve lived with my mother in her quarters up until now,” the younger man said, shifting his weight between his feet. 

He crossed a single arm across his chest and let his hand wrap around his other arm before sitting on the edge of his bed. Sulu hummed a little in thought. He was trying to figure out the other man that appeared so quiet. He finally nodded in agreement with himself. 

“Come with me. I’ll show you around,” Sulu said, walking up to Satek. 

He held out a hand, helping the young man up. The two men eventually began to make small talk as they walked around the ship. It wasn’t much, but it got Satek accustomed to the ship somewhat before Sulu had to go to the bridge. 

“You can come with me to the bridge if you don’t want to stay in our room. I’m going to be there for a while,” Sulu said as they stood at one of the many elevators. 

"I can?" he asked in a concerned voice. 

"Yeah, you can do that. Come on." 

Sulu motioned for Satek to follow him on the now open elevator. The young dark-haired man reluctantly followed him. When they finally got to the bridge, Satek had a hard time taking it all in. It was a lot of moving parts that he never expected to see. People were buzzing all around the bridge. Eventually, the only other half-Vulcan like him took notice that he was even on the bridge. 

Satek made his way to Spock. 

“Hello. I take it you are finding everything to your vision of what the Enterprise would be like?” Spock asked.

“It’s a lot to take in quite honestly,” Satek said, shrugging a bit. 

Spock nodded. Any emotion was nonexistent on his face. It puzzled someone like Satek who had only heard myths about Vulcans. 

“When you have some time, I wanna ask you some questions about Vulcan,” Satek said with a quiet tone. 

“Of course. I will answer them to the best of my ability,” Spock said, nodding before he turned back to his station. 

Satek found himself at the back of the bridge. The buzz of energy had him a bit wired; more wired than when he was on the station. The strength of the crew working together was something that he had never seen before. It didn't seem to take that long after they had started before the Enterprise had disembarked the station. 

The young man made his way back to the cabin he would be sharing with Sulu. It was weird to think that he had just left the only home he had known. He stood by his bed, staring at the small bag he had brought along with him. He didn’t want to unpack it just yet. It was like he was still unsure if this was all real. In Satek’s mind, he thought he was going to be sent packing after a couple of days. 

He jumped slightly when he heard the door open and close. He turned around quickly. Gray eyes were focusing on Sulu. 

"Hey. Spock's waiting on the holodeck when you're ready," the Asian man said, grinning so wide it almost blinded the dark-haired man. 

“Um, okay. Thanks for letting me know,” Satek said before he made his way out of the room. 

It took Satek a lot longer than he anticipated to arrive at the holodeck. However, once he did, he saw Spock standing outside the room. The slightly older man was standing there, looking somewhat uneasy. 

As he stepped closer to him, Spock said, “I see you have arrived.”

"I got lost," the dark-haired young man said nonchalantly. 

“Try not to get lost again.”

With that, the two half-Vulcans walked into the holodeck. Satek’s gray eyes took in as much of the holodeck as he could. 

“Holodeck. Show Vulcan,” Spock said with an almost confident tone to his voice.

All of a sudden, the scene began to change right in front of their eyes. A full view of what could happen on Vulcan filled the room. It truly amazed Satek. 

“Is this what Vulcan looks like?” he asked Spock with a hurried tone in his voice. 

All Spock did was a nod. With that, Satek took a few steps forward from his position in the holodeck. For a moment, he wanted to touch everything in sight, but in his mind, he knew that he couldn't. 

"I wanted you to get a look at what to expect when we arrive on Vulcan," the more experienced half-Vulcan said after letting, the younger one get amerced in it all.

Satek’s gray eyes focused on Spock once more before he asked, “Really?”

All the other one could do was nod. It was almost a split-second decision on Satek’s part when Satek came up and hugged the other male. A small smile was on the younger one’s face while Spock had a confused look on his. 

"Thank you," Satek said after a few moments, taking a couple of steps back. "For showing me that." 

Spock only stared at the young man in front of him. A calm expression replaced the look of confusion. It was unusual that Spock would receive a hug from anyone except his mother, but it was reassuring that it was needed, and it came from someone that was like him. 

"From what I know of Vulcan, isn't it hard for someone to go to the Starfleet Academy?" Satek asked after a few moments of silence. 

“It is. I was destined to go into the science academy on Vulcan,” Spock said in his monotone voice. “I was almost at my father’s mercy when I told him that I wanted to go to the Academy.”

Satek nodded, pondering it over for a few seconds. He clasped his hands behind his back, turning around to face anything other than Spock. 

“I often dreamed of going to the Academy. It wasn’t an option for me,” he said after some thought. “Not with my mother being the only person in my life.”

“I will help you if you need any help for the entrance exams,” Spock offered. 

Satek looked over his right shoulder, giving Spock a small smile. 

"I don't think I can take any more help without feeling like a burden." 

Spock shook his head, flashing a small smile before his stoic features returned. The two of them continued to talk until somebody else needed to use the holodeck. Satek made his way to the cabin only to find the once messy room had been cleaned up. 

His roommate was lying down on his bed; shirt off and sleeping. Satek looked at his bed to see that his bag was at the foot of the bed. He quietly stepped to his bag and pulled out some clothes that he could sleep in. 

“You’re back?” he heard a groggy voice ask. 

He turned slightly to see Sulu half-awake before he said, “Yeah. Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“You didn’t,” the other man said, sitting up in his bed. 

Within a few moments, the lights dimmed onto a setting that was in between light and dark. Satek sat on his bed, putting his clothes on his lap. He didn’t want to think about what happened today. He just wanted to get into his pajamas and go to sleep. His eyelids began to droop slightly. A highly infectious laugh reached his ear before he felt his roommate’s hands on his shoulder. 

“Maybe you should be the one to go to sleep,” Sulu said, forcing the other man to look at him. 

“Maybe,” Satek mumbled, eventually standing up with the help of his roommate. 

The young man found himself being pushed towards the small bathroom they had. Satek blinked as he looked around it. It was still a lot bigger than the one that he shared with his mother. He took note of the small toiletries that his roommate had. 

He heard the door close, and he assumed that his roommate had left the area. Satek began to undress. When he turned around in a small dance trying to get his pajama pants on, he spotted his roommate, sitting on the ground. 

He blinked, and, as he finished getting his pants on, asked, “Is something the matter?”

“I’m fine,” Sulu said in a mumbled. 

“Should I go get the ship’s doctor?”

Sulu shook his head and gave a small chuckle.

"No. He'll call me an idiot and chastise me for it all," he said, smiling at the young man. "I have some aspirin in the cabinet under the sink."

Satek nodded and began to look in the small cabinets under the sink. Eventually, he found the aspirin that Sulu was talking about. He knelt in front of his roommate and handed him the bottle. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” he asked with a concerned look on his face. 

“Yeah I’m sure,” Sulu said nodding. 

Satek found himself sitting on the floor next to Sulu. Time flew by for the two as they talked and, oftentimes, sat in silence. Eventually, the two of them found themselves asleep on the floor of the tiny bathroom, leaning against each other. 

The half-Vulcan was startled awake by the loud blaring of the alarm that Sulu had set for the both of them in the morning. His gray eyes were round as they looked around the room. He was trying to identify where his roommate was. After a few seconds of searching the room, he found the Asian man sleeping in his bed. 

"Hey, um, Sulu. Your alarms are going off," he said, putting his hand on the other man's bare chest.

It didn’t take much to startle his roommate awake. The other man shot up in his bed, knocking his head against Satek’s head. Satek winced and took a couple of steps back. He held onto the spot that was appearing on his forehead. 

“Ouch,” he said, going down to his knees. 

Sulu’s legs swung out and off the bed. He didn’t stop for a moment for his injured roommate as he got dressed. For a brief moment on his way out, the Asian looked back towards the man, sitting on the ground. 

“I’ll get McCoy here as soon as I can,” he said in a hurry before leaving the room. 

Satek couldn’t even see the other man and didn’t know that he had left when he gave a thumbs up. It didn’t take long before the ships doctor came to the room. 

McCoy didn't even bother to knock on the door. Instead, he barged into the room to check on the young man. Satek had remained on the floor. He had begun to rub his forehead. A red mark had started to appear where his roommate had hit him.

“Ah, another green blooded hooligan,” McCoy said, kneeling down in front of the young man.

“W-What?” Satek asked, momentarily stopping in his actions to look at the other man. 

McCoy let a chuckle slip past his lips before saying, “Don’t worry about it.”

The doctor began to check the young man out. It took a few minutes of uninterrupted work before McCoy had anything else to say to Satek.

“Doesn’t look like you’re too badly hurt. However, you do need a physical,” he said, standing up from the position he was in.

He helped the other man get up from the floor. The two men held a stare off with the other, trying to figure one another out. 

"Why'd you call me a ‘green-blooded hooligan'?" Satek asked after a few moments of silence. 

"You've never fallen and seen your blood?" McCoy shot back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’ve lived on a station for all my life,” Satek said, shrugging a bit. 

“I see,” the doctor said. 

He pursed his lips a little bit in curiosity. He began to circle the half-Vulcan. This was unlike the one that he usually picked on and had minor disagreements with. This was untainted by the world of Vulcan. 

“So, you’ve never stepped foot on any planet before in your life?”

“None. I’ve hardly ever seen one before.”

All of a sudden, McCoy grabbed Satek’s hand and began to drag him out of his room. Stumbling after him, Satek could barely get any questions out. The younger part of the pair of men found himself standing in front of Kirk on the bridge of the ship. 

“We bring this young man onto this ship in hopes of putting him on solid ground when he’s never been on the solid ground before,” McCoy said, almost yelling at the captain. 

“He’s never met his father Bones,” the captain said, crossing one leg over the other. “Did he tell you that?”

McCoy looked between Satek and Kirk. A confused look plastered on his face. 

“You little shit,” he said after a couple of moments. 

He pointed a finger at Kirk before stomping off the bridge. Satek blinked his gray eyes, standing in disbelief of what had happened. Meanwhile, Kirk just sat in his chair, laughing hysterically. The whole bridge was stunned into silence.

“Aw man. It never gets old,” Kirk said after a few minutes of laughter.

As he wiped a few tears away from his eyes, Spock spoke up, “You know he’s going to die one day because of your actions.”

“Yeah. I know,” Kirk said as he stood up.

The captain of the ship was only a couple of inches taller than Satek. The half-Vulcan began to move his lips as he was trying to form the questions he was trying to ask. 

“I-I’m so confused,” he said after a few seconds. 

“I know, but don’t worry about Bones. He’ll be fine,” Kirk said, placing a hand on Satek’s shoulder. “I promise.”

A huge grin was on his face as Satek tried to catch the lie in it all. When he couldn’t, he nodded slowly. 

“Go run around the ship and find something to do okay?” Kirk asked, gently pushing the other male towards the door that led out of the bridge.

Satek found himself outside of the room with the door closing behind him. He stared at the hallway in front of him. His eyebrows scrunched together as he began to walk down the hall. 

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Spock turned to Kirk once again. 

“Do you still think it’s wise to have him here Captain?” he asked in his methodical pace.

Kirk sat down in his chair once again before saying, “Yeah. I want him here. He’ll be good fun.”

Spock and Kirk interlocked their eyes, exchanging looks of a mixture of confusion. After a while, Kirk looked at the screen in front of him. There was a substantial vast emptiness in front of the ship. They were now too far away for Scotty to send the boy back home now. They would take him to see his father and then decide on what to do with him at a later time.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't very long before the Enterprise got to Vulcan. They had not been that far, to begin with from the planet. The boarding party stood in the teleporter room listening to a very irate Scotty.

“I don’t think this is a good idea Captain,” the Scotsman said, at the top of his voice. 

“Scotty, you know we have to,” Kirk said, stifling a laugh.

Scotty let a huff of air escape his mouth before ushering people onto the teleport system. Satek was a little nervous with the whole system, but he looked at the calm faces of the people around him. It seemed that maybe he should at least hide the nerves of meeting his father. It then dawned on him that he was meeting a man he knew nothing about besides his race.

Once on the planet, his eyebrows furrowed slightly when he saw many men and women who looked almost all alike. It seemed surreal to him. It didn’t look that much different than the holodeck images that he had been shown. 

He slinked towards Spock, who was walking towards his father. 

"Hello, father. Do you remember that small favor I asked you a while ago?" Spock asked as Satek hid behind him. 

“I take it that the young man behind you is the one that is the same as you,” Spock’s father asked, taking a small glance at Satek. 

“His name is Satek. He doesn’t know who his father is, and his mother is a human. All he knows is that his father is of this world.”

Satek eventually found himself stepping up to the side of the other half-Vulcan. A curious look appeared on his face as he studied the full-blooded Vulcan. It was admittedly weird looking at a person that could resemble so much of what his father could look like. The trio stood in silence for several moments. There wasn't much for each of them to say.

"Hi. I just wanna meet my father. That's all. If he wants nothing to do with me, I-I'll go away and never come back," Satek said, eventually breaking the silence. 

A hushed silence filled the entire area. Everyone turned to look at the young man speaking. Satek felt a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He didn’t know what he had just said or done to warrant a reaction like that from a group of complete strangers. 

His gray eyes looked towards the ground as Spock’s father said, “What a strange boy. You do not know the ways of your father’s people, do you?”

"I don't. Well, not really. I didn't think I would get this far," he responded, looking at the older Vulcan. "I want to see him." 

Sarek nodded and waved the two half-Vulcan’s to follow him. Spock and Satek followed him into a private waiting room. Satek stopped a couple of feet of the door when he saw two other Vulcans sitting in the room. The male looked up to see the young man. It was the surreal feeling that Satek began to feel again when he stood up. 

"So, this is the half-breed that claims he's my son," the other Vulcan said as he walked up to Satek. 

“I never said that. What I had said was I never knew my father. I was raised on a Federation station not far from here,” Satek said almost immediately. 

Black eyebrows stitched together. The younger man couldn't figure out why he was trying to explain himself in front of complete strangers. It wasn't right for him. Gray eyes locked with an almost identical set of gray eyes. It was that moment that Satek knew he inclined that his father would never want a relationship with him.

“I want to go back to the Enterprise,” Satek said, looking towards Spock.

“Are you sure?” Spock asked, looking at the other man quickly. 

Satek nodded as quick as he could. He didn’t want to waste any longer there on the planet. He ultimately felt uncomfortable being in the presence of the man who didn’t want to get to know him. 

“Fine. We will be on our way,” Spock said before taking leave of his father. 

Satek was silent on the way back to his cabin on the Enterprise. He should have suspected that reaction from his father, but it still stung him. He wasn’t expecting all Vulcans to be that harsh, at least from what his mother had told him. 

The young man found himself lying on his bed. He stared at the ceiling. A strange, sinking feeling hit his stomach. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He didn't wipe them off his face. He hurt too much to do so. It didn't take much to make him feel this way. 

He jumped slightly when he heard the door open and close. 

“I can only imagine how it felt to be down there,” he heard Sulu say. 

He felt the bed depress when his roommate sat on the edge of the bed. 

"No, you can't." 

“I can. You had such high hopes of the man who’s your father. He obviously didn’t live up to your expectations,” Sulu said, placing a hand on one of Satek’s knees. 

Eventually, Satek was sitting up and leaning against his roommate. The two of them sat in silence. Satek felt more at ease with Sulu than anyone on the ship at that point in time. Sulu unexpectedly grabbed Satek's hand to try to comfort him. Satek straightened up his back, looking towards the other man. 

"Wh-What are you were doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. 

“I’m sorry. I thought by holding your hand I would help you,” the Asian man said, releasing his hand. 

Redness filled Satek's cheeks. Gray eyes shot to the floor. Thoughts swirled in his mind about the whole situation. It felt good and right like their hands were meant to be there intertwined. But his typical reaction is what caused the breakage of the bond.

He felt his roommate get off the bed. He watched the other man walk to his side of his room. 

“I won’t do that again,” he said as he sat on his own bed. 

“I overreacted that’s all. It’s fine. I just never had anyone do that,” Satek said in a rush, trying to save what relationship he had with the other man. “These types of things don’t come naturally to me.”

Their eyes caught each other for a moment in time. A connection was forming that neither of them realized yet. It confused Satek the most. Here he was connecting with another man about his age. This type of thing never happened on the station where he was from. It had probably happened to Sulu several times while he was on Earth. 

Satek took several deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. He placed both of his hands beside him on the bed. He tried to find a place to focus on, but it wasn’t helping him any. All of a sudden Sulu was in front of him, getting on his knees. 

“Do you need me to get McCoy?” the man asked Satek.

“I don’t think so,” the half-Vulcan mumbled after a few seconds.

It took him a while to process everything. McCoy had to be called, and Sulu didn't want to wait for his roommate to get worse before so. It was almost as soon as Sulu was pushing his roommate down on the bed that he was calling the ship's doctor. 

It took a few minutes before McCoy came into the room. While they were waiting, Sulu was busy trying to get Satek to calm down. 

“He’s just having a panic attack,” the doctor said within seconds of being in the room. “It’s best you let him go through it.”

Sulu smiled a little before saying, “Thanks doc.”

McCoy mumbled something unintelligible under his breath before leaving the room. Sulu and Satek were once again left alone in the room. Satek had seemed to calm down a little bit but was still breathing heavily. 

Sulu sat down on the floor and leaned against the edge of the bed. He listened to his roommate’s breathing. It took longer than Sulu had imagined for his roommate to calm down and stop his shallow breathing. 

“Are you done?” he asked Satek once he saw the other man’s legs swing off the edge of the bed. 

“I think so,” Satek replied, rubbing the back of his head. “Thanks for staying through that. You didn’t have to.”

Sulu shrugged a bit and smiled at his roommate.

"Don't do it again," he said, touching the other man's knee. 

This time Satek didn't flinch. The touch ultimately helped calm him down. He smiled back his roommate. With a swift and sudden movement, the half-Vulcan bent down and lightly kissed the human's lips. Both of their eyes widened a bit, and Satek's cheeks flushed a bright pinkish red. It wasn't something that either man was expecting Satek to do. 

“You know you can’t stay here forever right?” Sulu asked him in a quiet tone.

“I know, but I want to,” Satek said, smiling at him.

Suddenly a thought bounced its way into Sulu's mind. 

“Maybe you could join Starfleet. Apply for the academy and go through the training. Maybe you could get stationed on here,” he said hurriedly.

Satek raised an eyebrow before saying, “But my mother. She’ll be worried sick about me if I do that. She’s already worried sick about me being here.”

“I know she is, but she’ll be happy that you’ll be doing good.”


	4. Chapter 4

A few years later…

Satek was busy straightening his uniform out. It was a quick decision for him to become a Starfleet officer. His specialty was in Engineering while he was in the academy. He also somehow managed to be the top of the class. He just wanted to make sure that he was going to be stationed on the Enterprise. 

"Satek, please come to the office," a voice echoed in his ears. 

Satek looked up from his uniform and saw a young woman smiling at him. He nodded and headed into the office. He stood in front of the desk, looking at the older gentleman. 

“So, I heard you want to go to the Enterprise. Any particular reason?” 

‘Besides my boyfriend, no,’ Satek thought before shaking his head. 

“No particular reason,” he said after a few seconds. 

The older gentleman smiled before saying, "I just got done talking with Kirk and his main engineer, Mr. Scotty. They both seem to have nothing but praise for you. You'll do well with the crew there." 

Satek's expression immediately lightened up with joy and glee. A smile appeared on his face. He quickly excused himself and walked out of the office. He hurried to his dorm room to pack the things that he had collected. His heartbeat was wanting to burst out of his chest. After four long years, he was finally going to hold Sulu in his arms again. It was an exciting and fulfilling emotion for him. 

Besides the fleeting moments where they saw each other across the room when the Enterprise crew would come by for graduation ceremonies, the two men hadn’t seen each other. Satek had left the crew with a fleeting promise that he would be back at some point. It hadn’t broken Sulu’s heart as he was the one that suggested going to the academy. It hurt both of them how long they were apart. 

Satek waited at the shuttle station for his group to board and head to the Enterprise, wherever it might be at the time. He had managed to calm his heartbeat and still his nerves. He threw his bag onto his shoulder as his group and himself boarded the shuttle. 

It only took them a few hours to get to the gleaming ship. Satek smiled with glee as they docked inside of the Enterprise. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the small shuttle when they got the okay to do so. 

Satek almost rushed into Sulu, not realizing that he was standing in the bay. 

“Hey there,” Sulu said, twirling the other male around. 

“Hey,” Satek said after he stopped twirling around. 

“That uniform looks good on you,” the human said as they walked to their cabin, eyeing the other man up and down.

“I don’t know why the Academy made me wear it,” Satek said, picking at his top. 

“It suits you,” Sulu said, nearly dragging the other into the room by the cuff of his shirt. 

Once the door shut behind the two of them, the two men were kissing each other. It was the first time that they both were alone for what seemed like forever.

After they broke their lips apart, Satek mumbled, “Scotty’s probably wondering where I am.”

Sulu let out a quiet laugh before pushing the other out of the room. 

“Then go to him. I don’t want Scotty coming here looking for you. He’s already ticked at me for something I didn’t even do,” Sulu said before closing the door on the other man. 

Satek raised an eyebrow before beginning his trek to the Engineering space. Scotty was looking at a tablet when the young man. 

“Come here,” Scotty said, waving the young man over. “I need you to take a look at this.”

Before the young half-Vulcan knew it, he had a tablet shoved into his hands. He took one look at the screen before looking up at the chief engineer. 

“And what am I supposed to be looking at exactly?” Satek asked. 

"Come on laddie. Use that Vulcan logic to figure it out," the Scotsman said. 

“What Vulcan logic?”

The question took Scotty by surprise. He had never expected that question to be raised before. 

“I forgot that you weren’t raised like our dear Spock,” Scotty said, grabbing the tablet away from the other man. “One of the warp drives has been cycling on and off for a while now.”

“Did you check the capacitors?” Satek asked. 

“Of course, I-Actually no I didn’t,” Scotty said before rushing over to one of the capacitors. 

Satek followed him to see what he was about to do. By the time the two of them finished, both of their uniforms had fresh oil splattered all of them. 

“How did you manage to get me into this field Scotty?” Satek asked as they exited the engine room.

“I needed someone like you to ward off Spock,” Scotty replied, laughing boisterously. 

Satek nodded. He pursed his lips after a few moments, getting lost in thought as Scotty kept on talking. The pair of men found themselves in the galley of the ship with their now stained uniforms. Sulu saw that and managed to wave both of them down. 

Satek skipped getting any food to sit with his boyfriend. 

“I see he already initiated you,” Sulu said, inching closer to the other male. 

"Yeah, we fixed the warp engine," Satek said, trying to wipe the oil off his clothes. 

“You’re making it worse,” the Asian said chuckling a bit.

With a swift motion, Sulu grabbed Satek's hands to ensure that he would stop massaging the oil into the new uniform. A crimson red blush immediately filled Satek's cheeks. It wasn't like they had kept their relationship a secret as almost everybody on board knew about it, but it was since the two hadn't had a chance to be intimate yet with the rushing of Satek's training.

“Don’t worry,” Satek’s boyfriend said chuckling. “Everybody knows about us.”

“I-I know,” Satek said once his hands were released from Sulu’s grip. “I never had anyone be this concerned about my uniform. You can’t believe how much everyone compared me to Spock.”

“It was hard wasn’t it?” Scotty grumbled after sitting down with his tray. 

Satek nodded before swiping a piece of bread from Sulu’s tray. Sulu feigned surprise and just gently pushed his shoulder into the other man’s shoulder. 

“Go get your own,” Sulu said, making Satek get up. 

After his boyfriend had left, Sulu looked towards Scotty. 

“How’d he do today? Were you too hard on him?”

“Me? Hard on him?” Scotty asked. “No laddie. It was the other way around. He was a tad bit harsher on me than I was to him.”

“That’s good. He can get that way sometimes. He is prone to panic attacks though so please be careful with him,” Sulu warned just before Satek came back with a tray. 

Satek took his seat in between Sulu and Scotty. The three of them chatted for a few minutes until most of their food was gone. Scotty was the first one to get up, only to be followed by Sulu and Satek. 

“I’ll see you back in our cabin,” Sulu said to Satek as the three of them parted ways.

Satek nodded and headed back with Scotty to the engine room. The half-Vulcan was slowly introduced to the others that were working there over the course of the day. 

It was several hours before both Satek and Sulu joined each other in their cabin. Satek eased the top of his uniform off of his chest, wincing at the pain. Sulu sat on his bed, pulling off his boots. 

“Did they beat you?” Sulu asked, watching his boyfriend grimace through the pain. 

"No. Just physical stuff that they don't prepare you for in the academy lessons of engineering," Satek said, sitting next to Sulu. 

Sulu nodded and quickly kissed Satek on the cheek. It didn't take long for the both of them to get down to their sleepwear. Satek stretched a little bit, raising his arms up in the air. Sulu leaned back on the palms of his hands and watched him fall back onto the bed. The two of them soon found comfort by lying on the same bed, curled up in each other's arms. 

“Is this everything you had hoped for?” Sulu asked quietly. 

Satek looked at him before saying, "It is." 

Satek gently kissed his boyfriend’s lips before unconsciously falling asleep in his arms. Sulu chuckled a bit, running his fingers through his hair. The man that was still awake stayed that way for a few more hours. Thoughts were flying through his head about what was to come for their future.

Morning came soon enough for the both of them. Sulu was busy rummaging through one of his drawers while Satek was getting ready in the small bathroom. The slightly older man managed to find the little box when Satek came out of the bathroom. 

“I have a question Satek,” Sulu said, turning around once he heard the door close behind the other. “And I know you probably don’t know much about this because of your family situation.”

"Ask me Sulu," Satek said, stepping closer to the other man. 

“Will you marry me?” Sulu asked, opening the small box to reveal a white banded ring. 

Satek looked down at the ring and looked back up at Sulu. His dark eyebrows furrowed as he pondered the question while looking at the ring once again. 

“Um, yeah,” Satek managed after a couple of minutes. “I’ll marry you.”

An enormous grin appeared on Sulu’s face as he handed the small box to Satek. 

“Put it on whenever you feel comfortable. You won’t insult me,” he said as he kissed the other’s lips. “And we can talk about it later after work.”

Satek nodded and went to get his work clothes on. He placed the small ring box in his first drawer as he got a clean uniform out. He put it on as quick as he could, which wasn't fast at all. He kissed Sulu goodbye before leaving the cabin.

It was another long day for the young man. He was under the direct supervision of the chief engineer for most of the day. He felt the many glares of his coworkers because of the treatment of himself.

From the emotional high that he had been feeling this morning, Satek's mood took a steep decline as the day progressed. It came to the point that the young man didn't feel like eating when it came to eating lunch. 

Satek sat next to Sulu in the galley and placed his head on the table. He let out a defeated sigh.

“Something wrong?” Sulu asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, not picking up his head. “It feels like it is, but I’m not sure.”

Sulu nodded and patted Satek’s back. The younger man’s breathing began to become more comfortable as the lunch went on. Eventually, though, he knew he would have to return to the hateful stares. 

He hated the stares that he was getting. They were condescending to him at the very least. It was something that he was used to when he was living with his mother. He was counting down the minutes and seconds until his workday was over and he could be with his fiancé. 

The two men found themselves quiet when dinner rolled around, and they found themselves in the company of Kirk. Satek wasn't sure how he felt being newly engaged and surely didn't want to tell the other man about it. He didn't want any more stares than he was already receiving.

“Satek did you hear about your mother?” Kirk asked, attempting to break the ice. 

“She was put on a respirator from what they said at the academy. That’s all they told me. I don’t think they wanted me distracted from my finals,” Satek said. “She had a severe stroke. She’s not going to make it from what the station’s doctors say.”

Kirk nodded slowly, putting his fork down. He reached over and patted one of the young man's shoulders. Satek instinctively flinched away. The only person that was indeed allowed to touch him in any way was Sulu.

“I’m sorry,” Kirk said in a quiet tone. 

“Thanks for your concern about my mom,” Satek said, getting up with his tray. 

He threw his trash away and went to his cabin. He sifted through his top drawer, pulling out the ring. He sat on the edge of his bed and stared at it. He nearly jumped out of his pants when he heard the door open and close. 

“Something’s going on. You can’t keep quiet all along,” Sulu said, sitting on the bed with him. 

“Everyone stares at me down in engineering. Like I’m supposed to be on the bridge with Spock, looking pretty,” Satek grumbled, falling back on the bed. 

"They'll have to get used to you being down there," Sulu said, placing a hand on his fiancé’s knee. 

Gray eyes looked at the other male before his whole head nodded. He began to delve deep into his thoughts. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn’t even realize that Sulu had gotten up from the bed and moved to his own. 

Soon, the two of them were lying on their beds, curled up and falling asleep. It wasn't unusual for them to sleep in their beds. They had tried to push the two beds together but were stopped when one of the beds wouldn't budge from its spot.

Satek was jerked awake when the ship had somehow managed to be struck by something. The blinking red lights and the deafening sirens woke both the men up. They scrambled around, trying to get into somewhat decent attire. Satek managed to squirrel the ring into a small pocket before they both rushed out. 

The whole ship was in chaos by the time that Satek got down to engineering and Sulu got to the bridge. It had appeared that Klingons had attacked their ship and weren't going to give up. Satek's heart rate rose to the point that he was beginning to breathe shallowly. Thoughts of worry raced through his mind. He was worried that Sulu was in way over his head in the bridge. He hadn't gone through an attack in any simulation that he had gone through. 

Scotty noticed this and grabbed the other’s hands, yanking him up from his crouched position on the ground. 

"Now is not the time for this laddie," the Scotsman yelled over the noise. 

For a moment, Satek eyes widened a bit. He was dragged into the engine room even further and was put immediately to work. For a moment, they helped bring the shields online. The next moment they were down again. It was like this for a couple of hours. Satek’s breathing only calmed down when there were no more Klingon’s attacking them. 

He was free to find Sulu to see if he had any significant damage. His heart fluttered when he made it to the bridge and saw that Sulu was alright. It didn't take him long to get to the bridge. Satek was instantly brought into the warmth of Sulu's arms. He immediately grabbed the back of the shirt of the other.

“Are you okay?” he asked in a murmur, pushing the other back so that he could focus on his face. 

“I’m fine. The question is, are you?” Sulu questioned; a concerned look on his face. 

Satek nodded, finally finding the time to calm himself. The cleanup and repair time of their respective areas took the whole crew several days and working hours to complete. The two men rarely saw each unless one came into their quarters later than the other. The only time that they saw each other was when one was sleeping. 

Satek all but fell onto his bed after his seemingly last stressful shift trying to repair the Engine room. Sulu had managed to be in the quarters before him and was watching him from the other side of the room. 

“It’s been a while since I saw you,” Sulu said after a few seconds of silence. 

"Yeah, it has," Satek said, glancing at his fiancé. 

The two men smiled at each other. It wasn’t long before they found both of them in the same bed, closing their eyes to go to sleep. Satek was hoping that they weren’t waking up in the same fashion that they had been previously. 

Thankfully, none of the following nights ended with the same nightmare. A wave of relief rushed over the crew as they continued onward to the next time they needed to add fuel to their reserves. Unfortunately, the next time they are necessary to do that was when they hit Vulcan. 

Satek was fully aware by this time that his father wanted to speak with him when they arrived. In his mind, it was probably to apologize for what had happened in the years prior. And that was if it was the man acknowledged that Satek was his son.

A small group disembarked the Enterprise. Satek had the ring that Sulu had given him on his finger. It was only a matter of time before they got married. Sulu was also in the group, wanting to see how the two other men interacted with each other. 

It was strange to Sulu how cold the older Vulcan was to his son.

“I see you made it through the Academy,” Satek’s father said, without a changing expression on his face. 

“I did. I’m an engineer now on board the Enterprise,” Satek responded. 

Satek's father nodded a bit before looking at Sulu and Satek. His gray eyes floated to the young man's ring finger. 

“You are planning on getting married?”

“I am,” Satek responded, keeping his head low. 

He picked up his head before looking at Sulu and saying, “This is my fiancé.”

Sulu looked back at Satek and smiled at him. 

“How are you to reproduce?” Satek’s father questioned, looking at the two men. 

“We’ll adopt father,” Satek retorted. “Neither of our worlds can handle much more reproduction.”

His father was taken back, which didn’t surprise the other man. Sulu eventually tugged his fiancé away from the confrontation with his father. Satek shot a glare back at his father as the two of them walked away. 

“Don’t worry about him,” Sulu said in a hushed tone. 

“I’ll try not to. I’m not making any promises,” Satek said, smiling at Sulu. “I mean, it’s only the second time that I’ve met him.”

“I know, and you’re doing so well,” Sulu said. “I would have punched the guy by now with the way he’s treating you.”

Satek chuckled and smiled at the Asian man. The two found themselves boarding the Enterprise once again and heading to their quarters. The half-breed took off his uniform shirt and threw it on the bed. He was more frustrated with his father than anything. Sulu saw this act of frustration, deciding it was probably best to let him get it out.

“I don’t think he completely understands that I know he was there at my graduation ceremony,” Satek said after a few moments of pure silence. 

“You saw him there?” Sulu asked, scrunching his eyebrows at the remarks. 

Satek nodded and didn’t offer any more information. Sulu gave his fiancé a good glance over when he plopped on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Several months later, there was a lot of buzzing energy around the ship. It was only supposed to have been a small ceremony, but it ended up being the entire ship coming to the wedding ceremony. 

Satek tugged at his dress uniform, trying to make sure that he looked somewhat decent. He felt someone hit his back with the palm open. He turned around with wide eyes.

“I wouldn’t suggest doing that to this uniform,” Kirk said, grinning an almost infectious grin. 

“I’m nervous captain,” Satek retorted, cutting his eyes to his captain. 

The two of them broke out into laughter. The laughter died down after a couple of seconds. An almost serene quiet fell between the both of them.

“I’m sorry about what happened to your mother. I wish we could have sent you to see her,” the young captain said after a few seconds. 

“I know. I’ve made my peace with her dying. She wouldn't want me to linger with the thought too much. She’s watching me anyways,” Satek said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. 

“That’s the spirit. Now I just wish that we had time to give a bachelor’s party,” Kirk said, playfully smacking the other man’s back a couple more times. 

It didn’t take long for the ceremony to be over, as Kirk didn’t know to actually perform one. All he did was help witness the paperwork as was required of him. All the while, the young captain was laughing at the lack of expression provided by Spock, who was in the corner of the room. 

Sulu was the one that was dealing with everybody while Satek took the back burner to the whole event. While he had said yes to getting married, it was Sulu that wanted a decently sized event to go along with it all. 

Satek, however, managed to slip away to get closer to Spock. 

“My father’s never going to speak with me again,” Satek said in a low voice. “I may have had a chance, but I don’t know. Not with me being married to Sulu.”

“Don’t worry about that. That man is illogical even among Vulcans,” Spock said, in an effort to reassure the slightly younger man. 

“Thanks, Spock, for everything you did,” Satek said, letting a smile get past his guard. “Please try to enjoy everything. Don’t take things too seriously right now.”

Satek looked over at the small crowd that was forming around Sulu. A sigh escaped his mouth as he went to go help his floundering husband. The night began to settle down after a few more hours. Satek stood in the galley area, looking out at the billions of stars in front of him. He jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

“What are you thinking about in the mind of yours?” Sulu asked in a whisper.

“Not much. Just wondering if my mom had this all planned out for me. Or if anyone else had it planned,” Satek said, quietly. “I never imagined my life like this at all. I thought I was going to be stuck on that station forever.”

“But you aren’t. And I’m forever grateful to whoever sent you here with us,” Sulu said, eventually grabbing the others hand. “We didn’t get to have our first dance.”

“There’s no music though,” Satek gripped as he was ripped away from the window. 

“I’ll hum it then,” the half-Vulcan’s new husband said, as the two of them began to twirl around.

All of a sudden, a song began to play quietly in the background. Satek looked around to see a couple of people still hanging around the bar area. A small little laugh escaped his mouth as he shook his head. Sulu and he danced around a small area that didn’t have tables and the likes in it. It wasn’t long, however, until the music ended. Soon a thunderous applause, well as thunderous as it could get with only 6 people in the room could get, erupted. 

Sulu and Satek stepped apart, letting their hands slip into each other’s hands. The two of them seemed comfortable enough. Satek was eventually transferred off the ship into a much small ship where he could handle all the engineering feats that Scotty had taught him how to do. Sulu, however, resigned his position from Starfleet almost entirely to go teach at the Academy.

The two of them briefly saw each other whenever Satek took leave from the ship he was on. However, that time was slowly sucked away when they adopted a pair of twins. The twins had been recently orphaned in a conflict when their parents ship had been attacked by Klingon’s. 

Satek eventually found himself home a lot more to spend time with his husband and children, realizing that Sulu couldn’t be the one to handle both by himself. 

“Did you always imagine your life like this?” Sulu asked as they settled down for the night; the twins were in their own room.

“Not really, but I like how it ended up,” Satek said, smiling at his husband.


End file.
